REMAIN NAMELESS
by Verome
Summary: Sandor kidnaps Sansa in the famous battle of Blackwater. There is a long distance to reach their destiny and many things in the inkwell. There are more wars around them than he can imagines. Sex, treason and death aren't a game.


**N/A:** Sansa and Sandor escape together in the famous battle of Blackwater. There is a long distance to reach their destiny and many things in the inkwell.

**Disclaimer: **G.R.R. Martin is the owner of the series. I'm just playing with his characters.

* * *

A DIFFERENT SONG - CHAPTER 1

* * *

He hadn't been faithful to his oath to the King because beyond this was the promise to himself to overcome the nightmares that lit the fire inside him. At the battle of Blackwater the infernal imp had imposed to him that adversary in the enemy line which certainly he wasn't ready to face. So angry he decided to leave that place to its fate in the same way that they had abandoned a child of eight years.

The wine lowered down his throat with the sole purpose of converting all that shit into something less unpleasant and achieved it despite he was became less wise by the minute. So he repaired in the feeling of loneliness that had remained at his side almost all the life.

To his mind came a remembrance of the tournament of the Hand in which she smiled and cheered excited when he had been declared the winner. It seems so distant in time for he as would be for she the sense of joy that in no way had accompanied her between those walls that slowly stole her beauty. The feminine beauty to he never had paid attention until he saw her shining at Winterfell like a spark between oak.

He was guided by alcohol perhaps for the most part when he was looking for her, the only thing that could appease the damned feeling. Also although unconsciously he had the belief that save her life somehow would return him a portion of that boy who had died forever.

When he came to her room he smelled the perfume that several times he endeavored to remember when he fucked to prostitutes. He was sitting in the dark in front of the mirror where she would has looked with those eyes possessors of a force that King's Landing had worked hard to make it expel of her heart. Gradually his angry increased knowingly that he has looked elsewhere while they tortured her. He'll get her out because it will be beneficial. -Only for this reason - he says to himself.

Sansa came to her room and after a conversation with the hound in which she proved to be more infuriating that the situation; she had refused to accompany him. Sandor wasn't surprised. How could be a surprise for a traitor that their oaths lacked worth? For this reason he had been a step ahead and after she leaving nonsense with a liquid that only used the cowards with palace maids, he placed a coat over her clothes and grabbed her waist to putting on his shoulders.

* * *

...

Sansa woke up feeling a pain in her arms, the light slowly slipped in her eyes and made impossible to see clearly what was happening around. She listened to the gallop of a horse who was jogging very fast and felt the wind in her face at the same time that an intense aroma of wine.

She opened the eyes all of a sudden and was scared, she wanting to find out what had happened. She was in the middle of the forest with as many trees as roses had seen in the gardens of the Palace. "Palace" - she murmured. She tries to moving her hands but she was tied to the back of a man by his size that prevented to wind reach her back. She turned a little her neck praying see a servant of his brother, possibly a stupid thought because she was tied. She found the burnt face that was already very familiar. She was frightened, it wasn't only by the vision but also because of being at his mercy.

Sandor fixed her gaze on the girl and smiled when she showed impressionable who was. -You were expecting some more comfortable carriage? Or maybe a knight of your songs?-he released a snort to indicate how little cared about her answer.

Sansa turned her sight at the head and it wasn't by the uncomfortable of kept her current position. She wanted to find adequate words to ask him without offending ¿why they were alone and they riding as fugitives?. Well, she looks like a prisoner but preferred to believe there was another explanation. What he had proposed in the middle of the war had to have been a dream. Sure.

- Where do we go? - She used a voice that couldn't be interpreted like an order.

Sandor had to lay the foundations of their relationship for wouldn't lead to future confusion. - Don't questions what I do, just do it.- He noticed the rigidity in her back it was a reaction to his words. It was already time for she touch with her feet to the ground and forget stupid stories in which heroes exist. Or salvation.

Sansa couldn't feign didn't know what occurred. The previous night he offered to bring her to home and hers denial apparently hadn't supposed any difference. "It's possible that to known my answer he decided to change the destination" - Sansa thought sadly.

There were hours of silence until she spoke again. - My arms are hurt- she said without able to endure the cramps that she had been enduring for the last kilometers.

Sandor stopped the horse growing weary of the flimsy tool that pumped the blood of her fragile body that he was so anxious to protect under his arms. He was eager to have between his arms. He took her hands of behind his back and unleashed while he saw her collarbone and he suppressed a bite on it.

She took her own hands forward rubbing his wrists slightly reddened by the bristles of the rope. The next moment she felt his hands grasped her waist and put her mouth near of him, placing them straight ahead. Sansa is forced to keep your gaze fixed on his chest for won't be afraid. But when he caught almost with gently the back of her hands between his own, a warm sensation toured her body and her eyes with iron will noted the factions of the man who captivates her.

Sandor lowered a hand on the embroidery of the dress and tore off a piece, the little bird was unprepared. He divided it into two thinner parts and wrapped around her wrists. Then he seized her forearms to put her arms around his stomach and they placed closer. This time he tie up she a few spans above the wounds. He saw her confused expression on having rubbed her ribs while he was leaned a little near to catch the reins. -Get used to see me. We've a long travel.- And he not granted more gestures or words during the rest of the way.

At the end of the day fatigue took its toll on she and closed her eyes to finish falling with her graceful body over his chest. And still she could listen to his beats they mark the rhythm with the helmets of the noble animal as the chords of a song whose lyrics has been dashed in her mind.

Sandor could felt her weight, her temperature increased his and the form in which she clinging to him. The brush of her knees and the sound of her breathing have awakened his sexual desire. Finally he decided to make a stop to eat something and separate of the girl. "You have to have your hands away from her."- Repeats his conscience.


End file.
